


His Knight in Shining Armor

by kuningatarmirka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Holidays, Kid Fic, refrigerators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuningatarmirka/pseuds/kuningatarmirka
Summary: Queen Family Fluff with refrigerators, Christmas carols and embarrassing situations.aka "The Refrigerator Adventure".





	His Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here. Nice to meet you all!
> 
> I got this idea one day and it wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to write it down. English isn't my first language so I apologize if I make mistakes.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Oliver was screwed.

He knew it the second the overly seductive sales clerk approached him in her way too revealing shirt and a suggestive smirk on her face. Oliver briefly wondered how the store had let her come to work dressed like that. Didn’t they have any dress code for their employers? It was the biggest home improvement store in Star City with the biggest assortment of kitchen appliances. You would have thought they’d want to protect their image. This woman, however, seemed to only want to protect the image of her cleavage. And by protect, Oliver meant “show it to everybody who happened to pass by.”

He was used to women fawning over him, sure – and it might have been fun back in the day when he and Tommy had been hitting the clubs almost every night – but once he had met Felicity, everyone else had just completely paled in comparison. After they had gotten married, most people had left him alone. Still, occasionally, he came across some women who just wouldn’t take the hint. And looking at the expression on this sales associate’s face, he knew he was in trouble. Right now, he really wasn’t in the mood for another awkward one-sided flirting attempt. He was on an important mission and didn’t need any distractions.

He needed a new fridge.

Their highly beloved refrigerator of five years had suddenly broken down overnight and now they were in a desperate need of a new one. They seemed to have the worst luck as it was almost Christmas and the fridge had naturally been full of food and drinks for their family and friends. Now all their food was stored in small coolers outside their house. Luckily it was freezing outside. It would have been hell to replace everything as Christmas was just around the corner and the stores were buzzing with people from children to elders, desperately trying to find the last presents for their loved ones.

Oliver would have been fine without stepping into the mall ever again, but here he was, standing in front of a dozen or so refrigerators, not knowing what on earth he was supposed to do.

“Hi, I’m Jessica. Is there anything I can do for you?” the woman asked suggestively, placing her hand on his shoulder. Oliver reacted by subconsciously stepping away from her reach and cleared his throat.

“My family needs a new refrigerator,” he explained quickly, gesturing to the steel colored fridge in front of him. “Know any good ones?”

“Hmm, depends on what you need,” the woman, Jessica, purred. She hadn’t even reacted when Oliver had mentioned his family.

“Just a basic one, you know? One that keeps the food cool.” He really didn’t know anything about refrigerators. But really, who did?

Felicity, his brain answered immediately. Felicity would know. Where was she anyway?

“Well, this is a two-door side-by-side refrigerator with one fridge door on the right and one freezer door on the left,” Jessica explained. “We have free delivery, but this fridge is quite big, so we might have to check if your door frames are wide enough for us to deliver it.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Oliver answered.

“You sure? I could come and check,” she smiled flirtatiously.

Really? She was trying to hit on him while talking about refrigerators?

“What makes this fridge better than the other ones?” he tried to distract her. Dammit. He just needed a fridge.

“Well, the adjustable humidity-controlled crispers with multi-level drawers help to preserve the freshness of fruits and vegetables with selectable humidity levels,” she explained, looking up at him and seemingly waiting for him to be impressed. Sadly, he still knew nothing about fridges and thus had no idea what she was talking about.

Felicity would have been interested for sure. Which was why he, once again, wondered where she was. He needed help, badly.

Suddenly he heard the pitter-patter of small feet approaching him.

“Daddy!” his daughter exclaimed and raised up her arms. “Up, up!”

Oliver picked her up and placed her on his hip. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Hey, Munchkin. What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Daddy is sad,” she looked up at him. “I help!”

Sad?

“Daddy isn’t sad, honey. I was just worried about this… fridge situation,” he explained. He didn’t know how to explain the actual situation to her. Flirting wasn’t something she was familiar with and he hoped wouldn’t be for the next 20 years or so.

Noticing there was someone else there as well, the little girl looked at the sales associate, frowning.

“Your shirt is open,” she deadpanned, butchering the word ‘shirt’ completely. “Mommy say you get sick if your shirt is open.”

The woman looked at her shirt, clearly embarrassed by the comment. Her confidence had suddenly disappeared completely. The fact that Oliver was a dad of a toddler clearly hadn’t been what she had expected.

“Hmm, I guess you’re right,” she stammered and started working on the buttons.

“Where _is_ Mommy?” Oliver asked, trying to change the topic.

His daughter just pointed over his shoulder and when Oliver turned around, he saw his wife hurrying towards them.

“Thank God!” she exclaimed. “Em, don’t run away like that!” 

She kissed their daughter’s forehead who just giggled in response which made Oliver raise an eyebrow at Felicity.

“I was looking at the new tablets and I _swear_ I only turned around for a second and she had disappeared!” she explained. “I’m the worst mother!”

Oliver just chuckled. “No, you’re not. She’s just fast.”

“That she is. Aren’t you little Munchkin?” she tickled her daughter who was laughing.

“Mommy, stop!” she giggled.

“Well, did you find anything?” Felicity asked Oliver. “I mean, of course you found something, there are like ten fridges in front of us, but did you find something specific?”

He told her he hadn’t really understood anything and gave her the permission to choose their new refrigerator. He held their daughter while Felicity chatted with the sales associate, talking about technicalities he had never even heard of.

Ten minutes later they had paid for their fridge and it would be delivered to their home the same day.

“Okay, let’s find Will and we can go,” Oliver finally said. He had already gotten sick of the Christmas carols playing everywhere in the store. Santa Claus was coming to town for sure.

“He went to see the newest games,” Felicity informed. “Let’s see how long it’ll take for you to get him to leave them,” she winked, making him chuckle. His son had become a typical teenager playing video games all night.

While they walked, Felicity seemed to be deep in thought. Emma was toddling in front of them, always stopping when she noticed something interesting. Mostly it was something shiny or colorful.

“What are you thinking about?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, just the woman there. She seemed really flustered for some reason. Did something happen?”

“Well, she might have tried to hit on me while selling fridges.”

“Really?” Felicity snorted.

“Really.”

“Wow, she must have been desperate.”

“Oh yeah, but Emma saved me,” Oliver smiled, looking at the girl who was currently talking to a frying pan.

Felicity grinned and took his hand.

“She’s your knight in shining armor.”

“Oh, she sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> The refrigerator story is inspired by a memory from my childhood when our fridge broke down just before Easter and we were in trouble.


End file.
